


cards on the table, we're both showing hearts

by dialecstatic



Series: whatever a sun will always sing is you [13]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Accidental Stimulation, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Bottom!Johnny, Excessive use of the word fuck, Fluff and Smut, Food mention, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Porn with Feelings, Sex Toys, Trans Character, Vaginal Fingering, everything is completely consensual, trans!ten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-01 09:13:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15139889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dialecstatic/pseuds/dialecstatic
Summary: johnny has a request that ten is more than happy to indulge.





	cards on the table, we're both showing hearts

**Author's Note:**

> title from 'all of me' by john legend

Ten finishes his last written exam at five and at five forty-two, he’s got both legs around Johnny’s waist and his tongue licking sweet sounds out of his boyfriend’s mouth.

 

They’re both done now, summer vacation looming on the horizon, a well earned few weeks of freedom that everyone intends to make the most of in various ways. Certainly, there’s a lot of things he and Johnny could be planning, but right now all he cares about is letting out all of the steam and the stress of exam season, put it behind him and move on to a subject he knows like the back of his hand.

 

Johnny’s belt and buttons are already undone by now, music once again long forgotten as Ten grabs at his neck and his shoulder to kiss him deeper.

 

It feels right and good, but for some reason, it also feels different.

 

Ten can tell in the way Johnny’s kisses become disorderly and erratic that something is on his mind. It’s not the usual turmoil of feelings and physicality, although the magnet pull of their bodies is strong as ever. Ten pushes gently but firmly at Johnny’s shoulder, signals for him to pull away and Johnny listens, panting a little as he does.

 

“What’s eating you.” Ten asks, readjusting himself so he’s sitting and Johnny leaves him some space, bringing his knees up to his chest.

 

“I was just thinking-” Johnny says, stops to chew on his bottom lip. There’s something so completely adorable about the way he seems to be carefully looking for his words that Ten wants to wrap himself around Johnny already.

 

Instead, he just lets two fingers travel across the back of Johnny’s hand. “What is it?”

 

“I want you…Can you please fuck me?”

 

Johnny gets through the sentence as fast he can, before his nerve runs out. Ten isn’t surprised at the question. He’s known for a while now that Johnny likes to be taken care of sometimes, to leave himself in someone else’s hands, trusting and pliant. It’s something he’d had to reconcile with his own stature, thinking he couldn’t want those things, too big and imposing, taking too much space in other people’s lives and between their sheets. It’s something that Ten is more than willing to give to him, especially now that Johnny has found it in himself to ask.

 

There isn’t a hint of hesitation in his own voice when he brings a hand up to Johnny’s face, thumb brushing over his lips. “Of course.”

 

He’d be lying if he said he hasn’t fantasized about it. Ten would never complain about the way Johnny is in bed, gentle to a fault despite his size, every tease coming with a reward without Ten having to ask for it. He treats Ten’s body like it’s a sacred ground, every inch precious as he memorizes it with his fingers and his tongue. Almost no one else had touched Ten like that, not with the intention to stay. When his mind wanders in class or as he tunes out the music during practice, he likes to imagine what it would be like to give back, to run his hands over Johnny’s body and make him shiver in turn, to plunge inside him and find all the things he’s kept repressed and hidden, bring them out of him like gold.

 

“Now?” he asks, and Johnny turns his hand around to hold Ten’s.

 

Johnny sucks in a breath. “Yes. Please.”

 

Even though Ten is the one who asked, he’s still taken aback by how blunt the reply is. He wonders if Johnny worked himself up to ask tonight, if maybe he calculated the situation to be able to bare himself like this. It makes something stir in Ten’s heart, and he brings Johnny’s hand to his lips, kisses his knuckles before he says anything else.

 

“Okay.”

 

A thought comes into Ten’s head then, one that makes him raise an eyebrow and turn to face Johnny fully. “How do you want it.”

 

Judging from the way Johnny goes bright red, he’s probably thought about this a lot more than he’ll ever admit.

 

“M-maybe just… Fingers? Today at least?” he stutters, making Ten wonder again how a man so physically, ridiculously large can manage to make himself look as small as Johnny does now.

 

“Anything for you.”

 

Ten pulls Johnny’s jeans and underwear the rest of the way off, tugs at his boyfriend’s shirt. “Get this out of the way too if you want. Lie down for me, get comfortable.”

 

Johnny complies without a word while Ten bends in half over the bedframe to retrieve the lube from its box. His hand comes in contact with one of his toys as he does, and Ten shivers at the thought of using one on Johnny one day, of breaking him in in turn.

 

When he comes back up, Johnny has only pulled his shirt up off his stomach and to his chest, seemingly hoping he’ll be able to hide behind it. His cheeks are flushed red already and he’s looking at Ten through his hair, unwilling to brush it away lest more of it gets exposed.

 

“Just… Take it slow, please?”

 

It has brushed Ten’s mind that with his size and from the experience they have together, Johnny has probably never been touched in that way. The thought that he’s been deprived of it for so long makes Ten feel a little guilty, pinches at his heart.

 

"I can't believe... you've never even done that yourself?" Ten says, running his hands over Johnny's bare thighs. The skin feels smooth against his palms, flesh dipping under the pressure of his fingertips, a beautiful expanse.

  
  
Johnny blushes and tries to hide his face in the pillow. "I um, I tried but..."

  
  
"It's okay, baby." Ten murmurs, leans in to kiss Johnny’s forehead. When he pulls away, Johnny is looking up at him with pleading eyes, and Ten doesn’t have the heart to make him wait any longer.

 

He kneels back between Johnny’s legs, gaze trailing over the other man’s body and taking note of how his cock is already half-hard and waiting to be touched, coming to life a little more as Ten trails a fingertip over it.

 

Today, it’ll have to wait a little.

 

Ten pushes Johnny’s thighs apart just a little more, nudges for his boyfriend to lift his hips and grabs a pillow to put under him, leaving him so open and vulnerable in Ten’s hands. He lifts the bottle of lube up in the air so Johnny can have a good view of it, uncaps it with his thumb to squeeze some on the fingers of his other hand. The whole time, Johnny’s eyes are trained on him and him alone, watching as the translucent liquid drips down Ten’s digits, at how Ten brings his hand down between Johnny’s legs.

 

He squeezes more lube right above Johnny’s hole for good measure, and he recoils a little when Johnny shivers at the contact.

 

“Cold.’” he whines, a hand fisted in the front of his shirt. This is going to be more perilous that Ten thought, but he’s up to the challenge.

 

Ten readjusts his position, rubs and spreads the lube around on Johnny’s skin to try and get him used to at least that feeling. “Focus on me.”

 

Johnny squirms but he tries to follow Ten’s direction, holds on to the simple words to put his mind at ease. Ten remembers his first time in that position, and can’t blame Johnny for feeling a little overwhelmed. Just the same, he wants the experience to be as enjoyable as possible, to get Johnny past that stage of squeamish anticipation. Then, they’ll both be along for the ride.

 

“Is this okay? Can I go in?”

 

For some reason, the specific choice of wording seems to send a jolt through Johnny’s body and he nods, settling further against the pillow.

 

“Good. Just breathe, baby.” Ten says, circling a single finger around Johnny’s rim. “In and out. Keep it steady.” he keeps going, pushing his finger in at the same time, only up to the first knuckle to start. Johnny makes a choked sound in the back of his throat but he keeps breathing, the steady rhythm of oxygen letting Ten know it’s okay to keep going.

 

It’s only when his first finger is all the way in that Ten stops, gives Johnny a moment to adjust. It’s also for himself, though, to enjoy the feeling of his boyfriend around him, clenching down on his digit, completely beside himself already. Johnny’s breathing is labored and stuttered but he’s still going, trying to keep it under control.

 

“All good?” Ten inquires, craning his neck to see Johnny’s face. He’s flushed red and a little sweaty, but his gaze is still fixed on Ten, nothing but trust and love in his eyes.

 

Even as the days pass and turn into weeks and months, Ten still isn’t sure how himself and Johnny lucked out in finding each other like this.

 

Johnny nods, lets out a little breathy noise that sounds enough like ‘yes’ for Ten to keep going. His other hand is still steady on Johnny’s thigh, thumbpad pressing down into the pliant flesh, the sight so delicious that Ten could bite into it. He exercises the bit of restraint he needs to stop himself from doing that (although he doesn’t exclude it for later, makes a note to ask Johnny if he’d like it), and starts pulling his finger out slowly, careful and attentive to every single one of Johnny’s reactions.

 

He lets his eyes fall shut for a moment as he pulls his finger almost all the way out and plunges it back in, takes in the way Johnny moans a little, high pitched and breathy in his throat, the way he clenches down around Ten’s finger, the mute sounds of the comforter where he’s squirming against it.

 

It’s a kind of music Ten can’t quite get used to, variations on a theme.

 

When he feels that Johnny is getting used to the stretch and the feeling, Ten squeezes his thigh, gets a whine of approval in return as Johnny’s hip buck down, seemingly of their own accord.

 

“Woah there sunshine.” Ten smiles, lines up another finger to Johnny’s entrance. He bites his lip as the finger goes in, listening for any change in Johnny’s behavior, any hitch in his breathing.

 

Ten is only met with a loud, strained moan and more erratic squirming, wordless pleas falling from Johnny’s mouth as he searches for more. Ten is too happy to indulge him, feels heat pooling between his own legs as the second finger finds its way in and Johnny groans, his now fully hard cock twitching against his stomach.

 

“Can’t help it. Your responsibility.” Johnny’s delayed reply falls just short of accusatory, though it loses all that meaning in the smile etched on his face, the way his voice drops lower. “You take care of it.” he says, half-broken, rolling his hips down for emphasis.

 

He’s so beautiful like this, the smooth, long lines of his body aligned with the sheets, soft skin glistening with sweat, his entire being open for Ten, letting him into his space in a way no one had ever been able to go before. There’s something so mesmerizing in the way he lies there and takes everything in stride, his body molded and his mind focused despite the hazy cloud of sensations gather over his eyes, his gaze never leaving Ten for more than a second even when he has to throw his head back when the pressure gets too much.

 

It’s a sight Ten knows he will hold and cherish forever, even as it changes with the rhythm of his fingers, even as Johnny melts against the bed when Ten scissors his fingers, stretches him a little more, as much as he thinks Johnny can take it.

 

“M-more…”

 

Ten hums, pleased at the demand. In his line of sight, he can see Johnny’s dick is already leaking precum, red and hard and seemingly begging to be touched.

 

That seems as good a way as any to give in to Johnny’s plea.

 

Synchronising the thrusts of his fingers with his hand on Johnny’s cock is harder than Ten anticipated but he makes it work, relishing on the yelp that rips itself from Johnny’s throat when Ten’s fingers wrap around his length.

 

Ten tries to focus, jerks his head to where the lube is and hope Johnny will be able to reach it. “Get some on here.” he says, punctuates the words by squeezing Johnny’s cock and making him whine again.

 

Thankfully, Johnny’s long limbs come in handy once again and he fumbles with the bottle for a moment, Ten’s fingers still moving inside of him, before managing to uncap it and squeeze some down on Ten’s fingers around his dick, messy and cold against the sensitive skin.

 

“Thank you my love.”

 

Ten wastes no time then, pumps his fingers in and out of Johnny’s clenching hole in tandem with the ones working his boyfriend’s cock, leaving him no time to catch himself. When he feels that Johnny is sufficiently stretched on two fingers, he angles them, looks for that spot he knows is there. Small hands or not, he’ll make it work just the same.

 

As Johnny feels the change of pace, he presses his hips down like he’s trying to help Ten, like something in him knows there’s a reward at the end of his efforts.

 

One of Johnny’s hands comes to settle in the bend of his knee, spreading his own legs further apart. “Ten, please, please I can take it, _please_ …” he breathes out, and the echoing of words he’d said before makes something pleasantly churn in Ten’s stomach, makes him press his knees together to try and focus on Johnny first.

 

He tests the stretch and slides a third finger in, all the way from the start. There’s something marvelous about how the human body adapts, about how Johnny molds himself around Ten’s fingers like this. It’s better than anything Ten could have imagined, anything he’s fantasized about.

 

His thumb brushes over the head of Johnny’s cock just as he thrusts his fingers in, hand squeezing as it goes down, drags it out for as long as he can. His fingers slide in as deep as they can go, moving inside with renewed fervor, the knowledge that Johnny is enjoying this making Ten bolder in his actions.

 

There isn’t a moment of respite for either of them, Johnny’s instincts taking over and making him move his hips to meet Ten’s fingers, broken moans falling from his lips as he searches for the moment that’ll tip him over.

 

“You can tap out any moment, you know.” Ten sighs out around a smile, his mind on overdrive from seeing Johnny like this.

 

“You wish.” Johnny fights back, grinds his hips down into the pillow and on Ten’s fingers.

 

Ten is squirming on his knees, feels his pussy throbbing, wetness gathering between his legs and contained in a tight heat, almost unbearable at this point. He only carries on for Johnny, because he can see how close the breaking point is, can hear it in Johnny’s strained whimpers when he angles his fingers, getting closer to what he’s looking for.

 

When he finds it, Johnny gets so loud that Ten wonders for a moment if he’ll have to write an apology letter to his neighbors. There’s no banging on his wall or his door, so Ten just breathes in, screws his eyes shut to try and chase away the high of arousal that runs through his body everytime Johnny makes those sounds, every time he helplessly bucks his hips to meet each thrust of Ten’s fingers, every movement of his hand on Johnny’s cock.

 

He can take care of that later. Right now, this is about Johnny, about this request he’s made and the trust he’s put in Ten. So Ten wants to make it right, to give Johnny everything he deserves. It’s with that in mind that he twists his wrist and squeezes up Johnny’s cock at the same time that he twists his fingers inside and finds his prostate again, working a tireless, tight rhythm.

 

Johnny is heaving, turning his head to find some coolness in the pillow at his side. That bares the long line of his neck and Ten feels an irresistible urge to bite again, to sink his teeth in that delicious skin and devour him whole.

 

“You’re so fucking pretty.” he says through gritted teeth, “I’m so lucky.”

 

He’s met with a choked up laugh and a whine when his fingers tighten around Johnny’s cockhead. “Feel like ‘m the lucky one here.”

 

Somehow the fact that Johnny’s words are slurred is so endearing, so adorable that Ten almost forgets how insanely erotic the whole image laid out before him is. It’s only when Johnny lets out a playful whine and pushes back against his hand that Ten realizes he’s stopped moving, and so he picks up the pace twice as fast, the lube and constant friction creating small squelching sounds that fill up his mind and make him lose any composure he had left.

 

“Ten, fuck… _Ten_..!” Johnny can barely hold himself open anymore, and Ten plants his knees more firmly on the mattress, fucks him without mercy.

 

It’s a matter of moments before he starts getting dizzy from the feeling of Johnny clenching down hard on his fingers, the sweet sounds that Johnny makes filling the air and taking all the oxygen out of the room.

 

Ten angles his fingers and he feels that he’s hitting Johnny’s prostate once more, his boyfriend spasming against the sheets.

 

“Again.” is all Johnny says, spits it out like a plea and an order at the same time.

 

So Ten goes again, dragging his hand up and down Johnny’s length as he thrusts his fingers inside him mercilessly, scrapes against his sweet spot once, twice more before Johnny bites down on his arm, muffling a scream as he comes all over Ten’s hand.

 

Cum mixes with lube as Ten works him through his orgasm, every last drop dripping down their skin. It’s filthy and sticky already and Ten can’t bring himself to care, not when Johnny is trying to catch his breath and hiding his face with his arm, chest heaving, soft stomach contracting and relaxing rapidly. Even exhausted and fucked out like this, he’s still the most beautiful person Ten has ever seen.

 

“Good?” Ten asks, suddenly hyperaware of his own breathing, of the repressed bubble of heat in his gut.

 

Johnny smiles, holds a hand out to Ten. “Better than that.”

 

“Maybe we can go… Further next time?” he says sheepishly, pulling Ten towards him.

 

The insinuation makes Ten shiver in anticipation at the same time that it makes him fidget, wiping his hands on a wet tissue retrieved from under the bed before he presses the heel of his palm to his thigh, tries to calm the tight pressure spreading over his whole body.

 

Johnny lifts his head off the bed, concern washing over his features. “Oh my god, I completely forgot-”

 

“It’s okay.” Ten stops him, unwilling to let Johnny go of his own feelings just yet.

 

“It’s not.” Johnny breathes out, taking the pack of wipes from Ten and cleaning himself up in turn. “Come here. We can… Talk more about this later.”

 

With that certitude, Ten is more than happy to climb up Johnny’s body and let his boyfriend’s hands do the talking.

 

___

 

The shop is hidden behind a thick pane of glass and a worn out blue curtain, but Ten always finds his way there even when the light of day drowns out the neon sign, only indication that he’s arrived where he’s supposed to be.

 

Before Johnny, he’d visited here often, the wide range and selection never failing to amuse and titillate him, some calling to his sense more than others. Now he doesn’t feel the need for any new ones, the presence of a human body in his bed far more enticing and pleasurable to his taste. Still, there’s something oddly comfortable about stepping through that door, waving hello to the shop owner that he knows well from back then. He raises a questioning eyebrow at the new arrivals on the movies shelf and pats the top of a fetish mask where it’s sitting on a mannequin, making a beeline for where he knows the object of his interest is.

 

Ten is halfway through perusing the middle shelf, fingers lightly brushing over the exhibition models, when the realization hits him that he’s never actually done this. He’s never been shy about sex, sure, but there’s something slightly nerve wracking about Johnny placing so much trust in him with his eyes closed.

 

Somewhat reluctantly, Ten walks back the few steps to the front of the shop, planting himself firmly in front of the register and drumming on the counter to get the shopkeeper’s attention.

 

“Yo.” is all ze says without even lifting hir eyes from the magazine ze is reading.

 

Ten squirms in place. “Hey, Yesung. Can you… come over here for a second? Please?”

 

Feeling overwhelmed like this in such a seemingly normal situation isn’t something Ten particularly enjoys, but he’d rather deal with it and get over himself if it means getting things right for Johnny.

 

Yesung wordlessly leaves hir seat and walks around the counter, slinging an arm around Ten’s shoulders. “How can I help you.”

 

“Say my cis boyfriend asked me to fuck him,” he starts, and the way Yesung cocks hir head to the side in thought is enough to send him reeling a little. “And I need to make sure it all goes… Smoothly. For him at least.”

 

“Oh.” Yesung touches a finger to hir lips and guides Ten back to the shelves, rows upon rows of decisions to make. “So first time for either of you, using something like this?” ze says, grabbing a sizeable dildo attached to a harness without hesitation.

 

“As enticing as this one is,” Ten says, and it is, thick with slight bumps protruding on the underside. “We’ll probably have to start smaller.”

 

“Shame.” Yesung puts it back in its spot, rounds the corner to the other side of the shelves. “Has he taken anything before? Fingers maybe?”

 

The words trigger a memory in Ten’s head, Johnny’s broken moans as he rutted against Ten’s fingers on instinct, the tender flesh of his thighs parted to make way for him to go deeper. Ten’s throat tightens a little and he has to swallow hard to come back down to Earth, joining Yesung where ze is.

 

“Fingers, yeah. He did pretty well, all things considered.”

 

Yesung _hmms_ , eyes strained on the selection, before letting out a soft _ahh_ and reaching down to pick something. Ze immediately shoves it in Ten’s hands, a smile dawning on hir face. “How does this look.”

 

 _This_ is a simple object, pretty realistic aside from the fact that it’s an admittedly lovely shade of dark purple. Looking at it, it's only slightly smaller than Johnny’s own cock, a nice enough length and weight in Ten’s hand that he hopes Johnny will enjoy too, hopes will be enough to give back everything Johnny has given him. It’s attached to a harness that looks more practical than anything else, and might as well has “beginner level” written on it with the way Yesung hides hir smile behind hir hand as ze looks at Ten.

 

That’s okay. In all honesty, Ten thinks it’s pretty much perfect.

 

“Looks good to me.” he says, handing the object back to Yesung. It returns to the shelf and Yesung produces a sealed box from the drawers underneath, uses it to beckon Ten to the counter.

 

___

 

As Ten walks home, the nondescript plastic bag is practically burning his hand. As ze were ringing him up, Yesung had thrown in a brand new bottle of cherry scented lube, with a wink and a “ _on the house_ ”, hir delicate hands handing Ten the bag and sending him to face his destiny.

 

Stopping by the doughnut shop - salted chocolate caramel for him, lemon poppy seed for Johnny, a dessert ritual - he contemplates the night ahead, heart already climbing in his throat at the thought of Johnny showing up on his doorstep ready and eager.

 

They’d made the arrangement that night, to try and explore this whole thing further, Johnny expressing hopeful interest in the idea of being fucked by an honest to god cock, fingers dipping down to his still stretched hole in interest as Ten recovered from his own orgasm.

 

“You sure you can take me?” Ten had teased, pinching Johnny’s cheek.

 

Johnny had just laughed and thrown himself on top of Ten without a care in the world. “I’ll surprise you.”

 

Just that was dizzyingly erotic as it was, so Ten decided he’d make it better than just “right” or “good”. It’s a new experience for both of them, and though he isn’t kidding himself into thinking it’ll be perfect for a first time, there’s enough chances for them to at least get a better feel of each other.

 

In all the time that he and Johnny have been together, they’d had ample time to get to know each other on that bare, animalistic level that still sometimes takes over when they fall into bed. Johnny had never questioned Ten’s body, instead choosing to respectfully celebrate it, hands roaming over every inch and discovering every sensitive nook and cranny, areas that Ten himself hadn’t even known were there.

 

He’d never asked for any more than Ten gave him, and Ten in turn always wanted to give him more. That one step was something he’d been hoping for, a rush of anticipation building in his gut as the plastic handles of the bag stick to his hand, as he remembers the flurry of ecstasy the first time he’d gotten to do this with an old boyfriend, how close it had felt, how he can’t wait to get this close to Johnny.

 

That boyfriend had moved away and taken his gift with him, but Ten had kept the experience imprinted in his mind.

 

The knowledge that he can give Johnny that same pleasure settles warmly in the pit of Ten’s stomach, growing as he runs up the stairs to his apartment. The unnecessary flourishes are discarded soo enough, only the almost-smooth weight left in his hand, adrenaline building in his throat.

 

There’s a knock on the door then, a sing song voice coming from the other side. “Dinner’s here!”

 

Ten snorts, undoes the lock only to find, almost disappointingly, that Johnny wasn’t entirely referring to himself.

 

“We can heat it up later.” he snatches the take-out bag from Johnny’s hand, reaches around his body to push the door closed. “Right now…”

 

He doesn’t have the time to finish his sentence before his body moves on its own, stretching out on his tiptoes to wrap a hand around the back of Johnny’s neck and kiss him, deep and messy.

 

It’s always a slow burning fire when they’re together, consuming everything around them until it engulfes their hearts and bodies. Johnny gets a hand on the small of Ten’s back, almost pushing him further upwards, Ten moaning inside his mouth.

 

He has to push himself away, try to catch his breath. “Hey. I’m in charge today.”

 

“When are you not.”

 

Ten wants to retort that Johnny has never complained about him taking the lead in most occasions, but before he can do that, his boyfriend is already letting himself fall on the bed, arms outstretched and legs open, a space shaped just like Ten that he’s eager to slot himself into.

 

His eyes meet Johnny’s and guess that his boyfriend is asking for a kiss, his heart-shaped lips perfectly parted. Ten wastes no time getting into his space, kisses him hungry and eager, his fingers fumbling with Johnny’s pants.

 

“Get these…” he groans, unwilling to leave Johnny’s mouth. “Off.”

 

Clothes are easily discarded after that, their routine still easy to execute even with the different air floating in the room, the anticipation of something new.

 

“So eager.” he moans against Johnny’s neck, hand traveling south and pushing his boxers down his thighs. He lets Johnny wriggle out of them, clings to him best he can.

 

When Ten brings his hand further down to tease, he finds dampness he wasn’t expecting, and nearly goes speechless when he finds that two of his fingers slip past Johnny’s rim without any difficulty.

 

“Fuck.”

 

Johnny grins up at him. “Thought I’d make it easier on you.”

 

“How did it feel.” Ten breathes, fingers slowly sliding in and out of Johnny’s hole, gathering the remnants of lube until it’s time to squeeze some more in. “Tell me how it felt, Johnny.”

 

There’s a second of silence, then Johnny whines in the back of his throat when Ten twists his fingers inside. “Felt good. Weird at first but… By the time I had to leave- _fuck_ -I just wanted…”

 

“What.” Ten drops, low and heavy in the air, his thighs and gut already flaring up with want, with the need to be buried deep inside of Johnny.

 

“More.”

 

On beat with the words, Ten uncaps and pours the lube, faint scent of cherry floating around them as a third fingers joins the first two.

 

“And I wanted-” Johnny groans, lifts his hips to let Ten in deeper. “I wanted it to be you.”

 

That, right now, is about the hottest thing Ten has ever heard. He can barely steady his hand, fucking his fingers roughly inside Johnny to give him everything he wants and more. Always more, he thinks, he wants to give this man things neither of them even knew they wanted.

 

“Is this enough, baby?” he asks, surprised at how hoarse his own voice is.

 

“Not… fuck, I think you already know-” Johnny starts, and stops when Ten manages to lodge a fourth finger inside, slow and tenuous. He grinds down just the same, though, hands gripping at the comforter to steady himself.

 

As unreasonably aroused as he is right now, Ten tries his best to go slow with the four fingers, shallow thrusts getting Johnny used to the feeling. If it took him some time to notice the wet sounds of lube and friction before, now they’re all Ten can hear, forming a distorted harmony with the litany of sounds Johnny is making under him.

 

Ten fumbles with his own pants, tries to get them off of himself with his other hand still hard at work, but he barely manages to undo the button before he gives up, trembling too much for his own good.

 

“I’m- I’m good now, I t-think…” Johnny stutters, tries to sit up so he can help rid Ten of his own clothes.

 

“What did I ever do,” Ten says, shimmying out of his jeans and underwear. “To deserve such an attentive man.”

 

Johnny huffs out a laugh, runs his warm hands over Ten’s thighs and ass. “Not much, to be honest.”

 

“If that’s how it is…” Ten slaps Johnny’s hand away, retrieves his treasure from the foot of the bed. “Let’s see if I can change that.” he cocks his head to the side, gives Johnny a look that’s enough to send him lying back on the bed, arms above his head.

 

The harness is snug under his ass and on his hips, and Ten laments that the fabric probably isn’t coarse enough to leave marks, though he still feels a tinge of heat when he adjusts it and the middle strip rubs against his clit. That’s one side effect he wasn’t expecting, though he certainly won’t complain about it.

 

“Having fun?” Johnny calls, and Ten is elated to find him with three fingers plunged inside himself.

 

“Looks like you don’t need me.” he motions to move off the bed, holding his the length in his hand.

 

Johnny yelps, hooks his knee up with his free hand. “Don’t even try.”

 

As much he likes teasing and would love to keep up the charade, Ten still follows the rush of passion that courses through his body, settles between Johnny’s legs to line himself up to him. He grabs onto Johnny’s wrist, urges him to keep going while his other hand fumbles for the lube, slicking everything down and leaving a trail of potent cherry scent from the tip of Ten’s fingers to the base of his cock.

 

“Setting the mood?” Johnny moans out as he takes his fingers out, brushes them over the tip of Ten’s length.

 

Ten nods, speaks low and smooth as he experimentally presses the head against Johnny’s rim. “For good luck.”

 

“ _Do it._ ”

 

Ten doesn’t need to be told twice. He braces a hand near Johnny’s hip, uses the other to guide himself inside, the understrap of the harness moving against his wet skin at the same time that he pushes in, slow and methodical, goaded on by Johnny’s little whimpers, the way he traps Ten with his legs. When he bottoms out, Ten stills on the spot, takes a moment to catch his breath and let Johnny do the same.

 

He listens to the fast pace of Johnny’s breathing, swipes his thumb delicately on the inside of Johnny’s thigh

 

“Fuck.” The sight that stretches out in front of his eyes is almost too much for Ten to handle. “All good?” he still manages to ask, even as his gaze shifts down to where he’s buried to the hilt inside Johnny, the taut ring of muscle glistening with lube around him.

 

It’s so filthy and glorious at the same time that Ten feels his hips stutter, mutters an apology to Johnny when he lets out a choked up moan.

 

“It’s okay,” Johnny says, tucking an arm under his head to try and get the best view he can. “It’s okay, Ten, oh my god please _move_.”

 

And so he does.

 

He goes slow at first, timing his thrusts with Johnny’s breathing, hands kneading the flesh of his thighs to try and relieve some of the tension he knows Johnny is feeling.

 

“I’m not made of glass you know.” Johnny mouths off.

 

Of course not, but Ten knows first times shouldn’t be rushed, and he wants Johnny to feel every second of this, feel every inch and every drag and pull. Still, he complies in a way, lets himself lean over Johnny’s body and slide in deeper, wrenching a broken whimper from his throat.

 

As he’s snug inside Johnny, Ten can feel as he rocks back and forth that the tight strap is rubbing against his own skin, pressing against his clit and sending jolts of electricity through his body. He wishes, in a way, that it was Johnny touching him, Johnny’s nimble fingers and his expert tongue, but he doesn’t shy away from the new feeling, takes it in stride as he goes.

 

The friction just heightens all of his senses, and he can barely hold anything in. “You’re taking it so well.” he breathes against Johnny’s skin, sense on high as he kisses a spot there. “This is really so much better than I could have imagined.”

 

“I’m flattered you’ve thought so much _a-ahhh_ … about this.” Johnny lifts himself up on his elbows, tries to find the best possible angle to kiss Ten.

 

It’s awkward and messy, but as is always the case, they make it work. It never ceases to amaze Ten how well they suit each other, how their souls resonate on the same wavelength, how their bodies fit together, two parallel lines defying the laws of physics to meet, a crash of lips and tongues.

 

When Ten comes up for air, Johnny lets out a pained groan and slumps back on the bed, takes a moment to massage his biceps before he lets his arms go limp at his side, gives himself up to Ten’s ministrations. His cock his already hard against his stomach, abandoned there because Johnny seems more interested in looking at Ten moving inside him.

 

The weight of his gaze only edges Ten further on, snapping his hips with renewed fervor. The rhythm he picks up isn’t fast by any standards but it’s enough for Johnny to tense up against the comforter, the muscles in his thighs contracting in Ten’s hands. Ten wants to ask him how he feels, if everything is okay, but he’s barely opened his mouth when Johnny cinches his legs tighter around Ten’s waist, keeps him in his atmosphere.

 

Ten feels a strain in his muscles that burns in the best way, tells him he’s doing good and urges him to keep going. He manages to pull almost all the way out, teasing Johnny with the head and listening to his desperate pleas before he pushes back in, Johnny whining and moaning about “ _tight_ ” and “ _burns_ ” and “ _feels so good_ ”, mixed messages that have Ten halting his movements.

 

There’s a choked up sound and Johnny groans, “Don’t you fucking dare.”

 

“Demanding, are we.” Ten leans in a little bit to stay buried inside Johnny while he reaches for the lube, pours a thin stripe down the underside of Johnny’s cock.

 

His hand gets to work but he can barely do both at the same time, hips moving erratically and at odd angles, and he refuses to hit that spot inside without meaning to so he reaches for Johnny’s hand, tries to steady his breathing.

 

“Show me how you do it, baby.”

 

It’s not like he hasn’t seen it before, but there’s something different, so much better, about watching Johnny tug on his cock, smearing precum down his length and mixing it with the lube, at the same time that Ten is thrusting inside him, shifting on his knees to chase the moment that will tip Johnny over the edge.

 

With the shift and the wetness that Ten feels building between his legs, the harness slips across his labia, presses against his clit almost unbearably. Even if he wants to touch himself, feels his muscles clenching and asking for stimulation, Ten keeps at it, pushing Johnny’s legs towards his chest, getting a small noise of protest when Johnny has to move his arm out of the way, his cock going untouched for a second too long.

 

“I’ll make it up to you...”

 

“You better.”

 

That Johnny has chosen this moment, on his back and trapped underneath Ten’s body despite their size difference, to get cocky with him makes Ten that much more eager to find his prostate and make him writhe and scream until he’s satisfied.

 

Warmth and humidity from the season seeps from the outside and melds in with the heat from their bodies, clouding Ten’s thoughts for a moment. He slows his hips down, tortuous movements just to hear the little mewling sounds Johnny makes, finding the right angle when his breathing speeds up.

 

There’s a second of doubt, and Ten thrusts back in only for Johnny’s hands to fly up to his face, abandoning his twitching cock to hide his blush as he moans louder than Ten has ever heard him.

 

Ten lets out a broken laugh, digs his fingers into Johnny’s thighs as he thrusts in again. “There we go.”

 

Under him, Johnny makes a sound like he wants to retaliate but it dies in his throat when Ten picks up the pace, keeping his angle best he can despite the pleasure building in his own gut, how worked up he gets from seeing his boyfriend like that. Johnny’s hand around his cock is clumsy and maladjusted, stroking his length arrhythmically almost out of desperation, chasing that wild sensation as Ten does his best to give it to him.

 

“It’s too…” Johnny stutters, has to catch his breath. “Fuck, Ten, it’s so _much_ I--”

 

He screws his eyes shut when Ten slides in deep, throws his head back and grinds his hips down, his body stretching across the bed and exposing every inch of skin and flesh, the curve of his ribs and the dip of his hips, long uninterrupted lines that Ten wants to trace with his fingers and tongue, can’t wait to cherish and praise. He can feel muscles tensing in his hands, the way Johnny’s legs start trembling, like he’s ready to jump over the edge.

 

“Ten…” Johnny begs for him, voice small and strained.

 

His hand leaves Johnny’s thigh, rubs over his stomach next to where Johnny is touching himself. “I know baby. It’s okay. You can let go.” And then he lets himself fall forward, fucks into Johnny in time with the hand on his cock, lets Johnny dictate the pace for a moment, how he wants to go.

 

Johnny comes with a whine and his other hand reaching to hold onto Ten’s arm, anchoring himself to Ten as he spurts all over his stomach and chest. The sight has Ten reeling on his knees, trying to press down against the harness as he fucks Johnny through his orgasm, chasing his own when he feels that familiar heat in the crook of his thighs. Eventually, he isn’t sure it’s enough, waits for Johnny’s breathing to even out before he pulls out.

 

Johnny’s voice resonates in his brain as Ten hangs his head, throat tight and raw. “Get over here.”

 

“Need you...” Ten whispers when he falls on top of Johnny, lets him undo the harness while the strain in his muscles takes over, makes him go limp against Johnny’s body. Johnny has no issue indulging him, as usual, a generosity Ten is always thankful for but even more when Johnny’s fingers slip inside him, thumb pressing over his clit. There’s nothing quite like that human contact, Johnny’s slightly rugged fingers working their magic as always.

 

“How are you still… _fuck_.” Ten wonders, after everything he gave.

 

Johnny kisses the top of his head. “There’s very little I wouldn’t do for you.”

 

Ten wants to laugh at the precision, but instead he feels his muscles contracting, his hole clenching around Johnny’s fingers and soon he’s coming in turn, clinging to Johnny’s shoulder while his boyfriend rubs small circles over his clit, presses down to help Ten ride the wave.

 

“How could you try to outdo me.” Ten tries to say, but it comes out as a murmur and Johnny laughs from the breath on his skin.

 

“Not possible.”

 

___

  


Washing up is never quite easy in the ridiculously tiny shower at Ten’s apartment but they make do, attempting to not flood half the bathroom in the process. Ten steals Johnny’s shirt when he gets out, not bothering with underwear as he lies back on the bed, comforter cover thrown in the laundry basket and replaced after a good thirty seconds of making doe eyes at Johnny so he does it.

 

“Aren’t you supposed to take care of me right now?” he asks Ten with a lilt in his voice, settling against the pillows.

 

“I,” Ten replies, spotting the bag from the doughnut shop on the floor, “am doing exactly that.”

 

He knows the dinner Johnny brought them is somewhere on his desk, but right now he needs something sweet, though he doubts it could ever be as delicious as Johnny himself.

 

Johnny’s eyes go wide and shiny, his hands outstretched in front of him. “What about my ta- oh my god, lemon poppy seed?!”

 

“The one.”

 

"I really adore you, you know that?” Johnny says around a mouthful, bliss taking over his face as he chews. “Fuck, you might have to compete with the baker actually.”

 

Ten climbs into Johnny’s lap, bites into his own doughnut. “Okay,” he makes an appreciative groan, “That’s fucking fair.”

 

They both fall silent, only interrupted by pleased hum and Johnny asking Ten to please, try a bit of the lemon, threatening to take an enormous bite out of Ten’s own sweet. It’s easy going and tranquil, Johnny’s arm around Ten’s middle keeping him steady.

 

“My legs hurt.” Johnny says with his mouth still half full, sticking his bottom lip out.

 

“My brave boy.” Ten runs his hands on every part of Johnny’s thighs he can reach. “Not only…”

 

Johnny nearly chokes on his food but he laughs in acquiescence, squirming where he’s sitting. Ten twists a little to caress Johnny’s cheek with his hand, bring him in for a well deserved kiss. It’s soft and slow, a nice contrast from their evening, but still very much them through and through, the embers still burning bright.

 

Despite the highs and lows and the breaks, painful reminders that not every love story runs as smoothly as a forest river, they still find that fragile balance with one another that Ten holds on to for dear life.

**Author's Note:**

> hahahaha okay.... that happened #justiceforbottomjohnny
> 
> thank you for reading if you made it to the end!!
> 
> shout out to my usual squad, dylan, bru & ricki
> 
> i wrote this fic with some incentive from my friends chaser, san and mariam as well, so this one's for y'all!!
> 
> catch me on [twitter](http://twtter.com/diaminghao) if you wanna talk!


End file.
